


Interlude B1

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [53]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Chess Metaphors, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Heaven, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Prostitution, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ In Heaven someone makes a small mistake and pays for it big time while Sir Charles Holmes discovers 'too late' what had happened to a misplaced item of stationery. And someone is nearly home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tweeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweeks/gifts).



_[Narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Esquire]_

Three years away dealing with yet another familial mess, then straight back to find that Bacchus (who most annoyingly had not imploded during my absence despite all those prayers) wanted me to start investigating some matter straight away. And worse, he had deliberately misled me over the seriousness of the affair such that I could not now see my friend until it was done. I could see the day approaching when they might be investigating a mysterious death of some Holmes family member – but at least I knew several pretty undetectable ways of committing murder!

Worse still was seeing Watson and that he looked so _sad_. I suppose that at least it showed that he did feel something for me, but that I had made the man I lo... liked more than any other look so low – I felt like a heel!

One investigation. Solve this trifling little diplomatic matter and then I could be back with Watson again. Just us saving people and hunting criminals, like the good old days. Nothing changed at all.

֍

Since when had my own conscience taken to sniggering at me like that?

֍


	2. Chapter 2

**Heaven**

It is believed by some that the Gods play chess with humans as the pieces. This, like so much of what is believed about Heaven, is sort of true. There _is_ a chess-board but it exists in enough dimensions to make the mind of anyone looking at it give up or possibly even implode, and the pieces exhibit an annoying tendency to have minds of their own.

This particular belief is mentioned at this particular moment because, as God was weighing up one particular area of affairs and deciding on a particular move, two things happened. First several of the pieces slid silently into new positions making all His calculations suddenly and irritatingly pointless (there may or may not have been a very minor expression of slight annoyance over this). And second, one of the larger pieces near the moving ones imploded. 

God sighed and went to find His wife.

“What did he go and do _this_ time?” He asked. She scowled.

“I had everything neatly arranged for my dear little cutesy-wootsy's return”, She said angrily, “and that idiot Balthazar had to step in and ruin it all!”

(Advantages of being a Supreme Being; not rolling one's eyes when one's wife says something like 'cutesy-wootsy'. It still takes an effort though.).

“What did he do?” God asked again.

“He used his character in the redrawn timeline to interfere”, She said frostily. “He will _not_ do it again.”

“Not for at least a century during which I shall have to sweep up his atoms”, He said, wondering where the dustpan and brush were. 

“He is lucky that I was in a good mood”, She said firmly. “The damage is done now – but I am going to make sure that he knows just how Annoyed I am.”

“How can you do that when he is impersonating a nebula for the foreseeable future?” God asked dryly. She smirked.

“Even in limbo he still has that mental link to his character in the timeline”, She said darkly. _“And I intend to use it!”_

God really had to do something about the heating. It was suddenly very cold up here.

֍


	3. Chapter 3

_[Narration by Mr. Campbell Kerr, Esquire]_

When you are a man who sells his body for a living and your father is a knight of the realm, social interactions tend to be problematic to say the least. Fortunately my father Sir Charles Holmes is an understanding fellow, although being married to my stepmother he has to be. Alan has still not forgiven me for encouraging him to read that story of hers about the five musketeers and their improper use of weaponry. 

He certainly made me pay for it. Once for each musketeer!

My father shook his head at me when I sat down carefully opposite him.

“My sources tell me that my half-brother is back in the country”, I said. “Yet when Doctor Watson attended Balin and Balan last week he looked as miserable as ever. What is going on?”

(Unusually for my business these two gentlemen were not only brothers but twins – not identical - and did not like working apart from each other. Or even being apart from each other; Balan had been ill but I had let his twin go with him because I had known that he would have been unhappy otherwise).

“He does not know yet”, my father said. I stared at him in shock.

“Keeping the two apart is cruel!” I protested. “You must know how they feel about each other. Alan says that he expected to see hearts and flowers the last time he saw the two of them.”

“Bacchus has demanded his help on a government matter”, my father said. “Something of only average importance but he does not like their relationship, so he told Sherlock he should only see his friend once it was resolved.”

“And your wife agreed to that?” I asked incredulously.

Too late I realized that I had implied my father was totally under the thumb of my stepmother. He was, but it was a little impolite to actually say it. My father smiled sourly.

“He did not tell her.”

I instinctively crossed myself and calculated how quickly I could make the front door. Someone in my line of work really did not need to be here when the emergency services arrived.

“And I may have accidentally mentioned it to her a few moments ago”, my father said. “Just as he was arriving for a visit.

I crossed myself again, wondering about Mr. Bacchus Holmes' life insurance and if he.....

**”YOU TOLD MY BABY BOY _WHAT???_**

The stentorian voice echoed around the house, and quite probably up and down the street. My father crossed himself as well. There was a horrible silence followed by some pained screaming in what was definitely a male voice, albeit two octaves higher than any male voice should have been outside a choir stall.

“So _that_ was where I left the metal ruler!” my father said with a slight smile.

I _liked_ my father!

֍


End file.
